kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Eris
Eris (aka Eris the african Eagle or Princess Eris) is an steel Eagle Tribe warrior in Chima. She is a princess and warrior of the Eagle Tribe, and the daughter of Ewald. She wields a axe-like golden weapon known as the Eglaxxor, withChi on both sides. She appears in nine sets. 70003 Eris' Eagle Interceptor, 70009 Worriz's Combat Lair, 70124 Eagle Legend Beast, 70114 Sky Joust, 70128 Braptor's wing striker, 70133 Spinlyn's cavern, 70139 Sky Launch, and 70142 Eris' Fire Eagle Flyer, and Tigers mobile Command. Like 12 other members of different tribes, Eris appears as a Hero Factory-style set, known as a "Chi form" but she does not have a "Fire Chi form". Contents http://legolegendsofchima.wikia.com/wiki/Eris# hide#Biography #Statistics #Notes #Gallery ##Artwork ##TV Series ##Videos ##Sets #Episode Appearances #References Biography Eris (aka Eris the Eagle or Princess Eris) is an steel Eagle Tribe warrior in Chima. She is a princess and warrior of the Eagle Tribe, and the daughter ofEwald. She wields a axe-like golden weapon known as the Eglaxxor, withChi on both sides. She appears in nine sets. 70003 Eris' Eagle Interceptor, 70009 Worriz's Combat Lair, 70124 Eagle Legend Beast, 70114 Sky Joust, 70128 Braptor's wing striker, 70133 Spinlyn's cavern, 70139 Sky Launch, and 70142 Eris' Fire Eagle Flyer, and Tigers mobile Command. Like 12 other members of different tribes, Eris appears as a Hero Factory-style set, known as a "Chi form" but she does not have a "Fire Chi form". Statistics *'Best Friend (s):' Laval, Gorzan, Bladvic In 2014, Cragger, Worriz, and Razar *'Fighting Style:' Feigned retreat *'Hobbies:' Telling jokes and stories. *'Alignment:' Good. *'Likes: '''Adventures, puzzles. *'Dislikes: For a brief time, Fire (formerly), Depcepticons *'''Personality: Smart, adventurous, sweet, and loyal. Physical Appearance Eris is a white feathered female eagle and, alongside Elida, are the only canon females in the tribe. She has distinguishable light blue feathers and markings on her head, torso, and legs. Eris's eyes are a yellow hue, as is her beak. Like all eagles, she has a pair of wings at her back and talons on her feet. Like the other heroes of Chima, Eris's clothing has varied, in this case, rather drastically, over the three waves of the theme. During the Civil War area, Eris was clad in gold armor, consisting of a small crown, a chestplate, chainmail shorts, and two kneepads. Her clothing was adorned with strips of blue fabric. Two long chainmail extensions hang from her breastplate for extra protection. Later, during the Outlands journey, Eris wore little attire, which was now a much smaller grey breastplate with the typical Chi holder in the center. What seems to be a smaller set of chainmail slightly protects her stomach. An eagle themed bikini bottom, some flight straps, and a gold rope of beads is what she wears on her mostly bare legs. And finally, during the Fire war, Eris was wearing a full body fire suit. Despite being a major character, she didn't have Eagle themed kneepads like the Crocodile shapes on Cragger's suit, and Lions on Laval's. Her fire-wing-harness had an eagle's head shape on it, however. Notes *In the set 70003 Eris' Eagle Interceptor and 70009 Worriz's Combat Liar, she is seen with her golden armor on her body, but in most of the TV series and most promotional material, she is seen with just her golden top, and no armor. *There is speculation that Equila is Eris' brother, and that Ewald, the leader of the Eagle's council is their father, making Equila a prince, and Eris a princess. *Eris is a good friend of Laval, as seen in Legends of Chima (Comic Series) Issue #1. She will always help out if Laval is in trouble. *Eris was a Fangirl to Dom de la Whoosh before the end of The Biggest Race Ever. ** Dom de la Whoosh also signed her wing before the said race. ** She later asks Laval if he thinks she can wash it off. *It was revealed in Episode 30 that she's a type of 'Chosen One' for the Fire Chi. *In season three, she finally wears armor, this is more noticable than in Season two, where her armor was partially applied in the form of two silver shoulder pads. *Fluminox revealed in Episode 39 that Eris has the soul of a Phoenix. What exactly this means is still a bit blurry, as the word soul has many similar meanings. *She and Crooler have the same voice actor. *Eris is one of three characters to have appeared in every Episode of the TV Series, the others being Lavaland Cragger. *A version of Eris is available as a figure in the Lego Dimensions game. She has similar printing to her Fire Chi attire, but with some alterations, and a piece of Fire Chi in her harness. She comes in a Fun Pack along with an Eagle Interceptor. Gallery Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Steel Category:Birds Category:Animated